1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brush-type or bristle hair curlers, and in particular to bristle hair curlers which are combined with a detachable handle having longitudinally extending retaining fingers capable of holding a hair curler element. The invention further relates to bristle hair curler elements suitable for this purpose and to hair curler magazines for the stowage of a set of such hair curlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the German Gebrauchsmuster (Utility Model) No. 1,928,123 is disclosed a bristle hair curler combination of the above-mentioned type. This prior art combination uses a retaining finger arrangement in which the handle includes several fork-like extending pins or tines, arranged in a circle, which penetrate between the bristles of a cylindrical bristle hair curler, thereby holding the latter. Following the setting of a lock of hair, the handle with its retaining tines is withdrawn, while the bristle curler remains in the rolled lock.
This known bristle hair curler combination is suitable for the rolling of locks, but can not be used for general brushing purposes. Such a hair curler combination, when used for brushing, is subjected to considerable forces on the bristle curler, in which case the engagement between the retaining elements of the handle and the bristles of the hair curler is inadequate to retain the latter on the handle. The result is a shifting of the bristle hair curler on the retaining tines of the handle, followed by detachment of the latter, making the use of this hair curler combination for regular brushing purposes impractical.